Metalic Race
by undergoing malfunction
Summary: Dangerouse races, a heartbroken little girl, and poor confused Metal Sonic trying to get revenge. A cool story I hope. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Tails were standing in a line at the mall, excited for the Mecha Riders compatition.

"Sonikku, this is gonna be so totally wicked!" Tails said excited.

"I know!" Sonic agreed. "Oh, and dont call me Sonikku."

"Okay..." Tails said. The line moved up. Shadow, Knuckles, and everyone else were behind Sonic and Tails, waiting to sign up.

"I cant wait for this! Its gonna prove Im strong!" Amy said.

"Right..'' Knuckles agreed sarcasticly, Amy slapped him on the back.

"Ow..."

"We are finally at the front of the line! Lets do it." Sonic and everyone else signed up, then left excited.

_A dark shadow walked to the sign up board..._

"So, when do the races start?" Shadow asked.

"Tomorrow, so we gotta prepare. We are racing Jets team." Sonic answered.

"Theyre gonna be tough to beat..." Tails said.

"Please, this is gonna be cake!" Knuckles said with confidence. Amy was walking weakly while holding onto her stomach.

"You okay, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Y-yeah...I just have this really bad stomach ache...Im sure its nothing..." Amy answered.

"Want a piggy-back ride?" Knuckles asked. Amy nodded and climbed on Knuckless back.

"Hopefully shell be okay before tomorrow." Tails said.

"Dont worry, Im sure shes fine." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Im sure shes okay...But I have the wierdest feeling.." Cream said.

"Probobly nothing. This race is gonna rock SO hard!" Knuckles said, almost dropping Amy accidentally.

"Lets just hurry and get home." Sonic said.

_A dark shadow watches..._

Shadows ears perked up.

"Are you alright, Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked.

"Yeah...Yeah...I just thought I heard something." Shadow answered.

"Could you please hold my hand? My mother says I have to hold an adults hand while going across the street, and your the oldest one!" Cream asked. Shadow looked at her with disgust.

"Uhh...Sorry Cream, mabey you could hold Sonics hand." Shadow answered, walking past Cream. Cream stood there, thinking Shadow hated her for some reason she didnt know.

BEEP BEEEEP!

Cream quickly turned around to find a big black truck about to run her over.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Cream shrieked. Shadow skated over and pushed her out of the way.

"Stupid kid!" Shadow exclaimed at her. "What the heck were you doing!" Cream stood there, shaken from Shadows anger. She quickly ran to Sonic Crying. Shadow took a deep breath and followed her.

**_TAILSS HOUSE (WORKSHOP)_**

Knuckles gently set Amy down on Tailss couch. She was sleeping soundly.

"Mabey it was something she ate." Knuckles said.

"Mabey..." Sonic agreed.

"Mr. Sonikku, want a candy necklace?" Cream asked. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Tails, for the last time, Im Sonic! And Im not eating another one of your experiments!"

"Dude, Im right here." Tails said. Sonics fur raised at the back of his head. He quickly turned around.

"Cream! Im sorry, I thought-"

"Forget it." Cream said, dropping the candy necklaces. She ran outside.

"Harsh." Tails said, eating a candy necklace.

"Can I have some?" Sonic asked.

"No." Tails answered.

"Dang."


	2. Chapter 2

Cream sat on the porch upset. She didnt know why everyone was yelling at her (Even though Sonics argument was an accident...) but still, she was upset. And that wierd feeling from before was back.

Sonic sat on the porch.

"You okay?" He asked. Cream nodded.

"Cream I didnt mean to yell at you, I thought it was Tails talking to me."

"...Sonic, why does Shadow hate me?" Cream asked. Sonic raised his eye at her. "Shadow doesnt hate you, why would you say that?" Sonic asked.

"He called me a stupid kid, and he wouldnt hold my hand while crossing the street. But thats why I almost got hit by a truck in the first place." Cream answered. Sonic stood up with an angry face. "Ill talk to him.'' He walked into the house.

"Shadow, I gotta talk to you." Sonic said.

"Yeah, in a minute-''

"No, now."

Sonic pulled him into Tailss room.

"How could you tell a 6 year old girl she is stupid?" Sonic asked. Shadow rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

"She just stood there in the middle of the road for no stinkin reason!" Shadow said.

"She asked you to hold her hand for her safety and you just left her there? Its your fault she almost got hurt!" Sonic said.

"There are other guys for her to hold hands with!"

"But she wanted YOU. She wants YOU and her to be pals." Sonic said.

"Shell get over it.'' Shadow said and walked out. Sonic stood there angry.

"What a jerk.." Sonic said.

**_NEXT DAY_**

**"Welcom to the MECHA RIDERS COMPATITION!"** Said a voice coming out of no where.

"Ever wonder where that voice comes from?" Tails asked.

"Eh." Sonic answered, polishing his board.

"Who is up first in the races?" Amy asked.

"Okay, first it is Shadow VS Wave, Tails VS Storm, then Amy...VS Jet!" Sonic said.

"Whats the big deal?" Amy asked.

"Jet is way too intense for you, Amy!" Sonic answered.

"You think I cant do it?" She asked.

"Well...Uh... I didnt say that...But still, you are kinda out of his league." Sonic answered.

"Ill show you!" Amy said, pouting.

_The shadow of evil opened its eyes..._

Amy stomach was suddenly in pain. She collapsed onto the ground while clenching her stomach.

"S-Sonic..." She said weakly.

"Amy! Amy are you alright?" Sonic ran to her.

"Something...Something is here..."

"What?"

Amy was unconsciouse.

"We gotta do something!" Sonic said panicking.

"...Sonikku-er, Sonic, look!" Tails pointed at a dark figure floating in the sky.

"Guys, that wierd feeling is back!" Cream said.

"What is that?" Knuckles asked.

"...Metal Sonic." Cream answered.

"Hold up, after that 'Sonic Heroes' thing, we gave Metal Sonic to Shadow and Omega...What did you guys do with him?" Sonic asked.

"Uhhh..." Shadow mumbled. "I didnt know what to do with him, so I just buried him in Creams sand box..." Sonics eyes widened.

"THE SAND BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You moron!" Tails said.

"Well SO-RRY!" Shadow said.


	3. Chapter 3

**"The races are about to start, get ready Shadow and Wave!" **That wierd voice said.

"That still creeps me out..." Tails said.

Shadow and Wave walked to the starting point.

Ready...

Set...

GO!

Shadow and Wave jumped on their boards and pushed off.

"Go, Shadow!" Sonic and Tails cheered.

"Win, Wave!" Jet yelled.

"Do it!" Storm cheered.

Shadow and Wave focused on racing quite well. Shadow did a couple tricks, but Wave just kept going straight. Not aware that her speed was going down a bit.

"Wave, you gotta do a trick sometime to get your speed up!" Shadow shouted.

"Dont tell me how to ride!" Wave said. Shadow shrugged and flew past her.

"Your doing good, Shadow! You are coming to a turn!" Tails said through a microphone.

"You are losing, bird brain! Catch up!" Jet said through his microphone.

"Quiet! Im trying to focus!" Wave said back.

_The shadow in the sky pointed at the race..._

"Let chaos corrupt this compatition." Metal Sonic commanded.

"Grounds, break!"

Suddenly, the grounds on the stage were falling apart at the turn!

"Shadow, stop! The grounds are falling apart! Avoid the turn!" Tails shouted in the microphone.

"What? I cant hear you! You are breaking up!" Shadow shouted. But Tails couldnt reach him. Shadow crashed into the broken grounds.

"SHADOW!" Tails shouted.

**"Ooo, it looks like Shadow crashed hard! We need a docter in the house!" **The voice said.

Sonic, Tails and everyone ran to shadow.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Tails asked.

"...Ouch." Shadow answered.

''We need an ambulence!" Sonic shouted.

_The shadow of evil stood tall on a red platform..._

"Ahaha...That was amusing." Metal Sonic said.

Tails noticed the platform with Metal Sonic standing on it.

"Metal Sonic did this!" Tails said. Sonic was filled with anger.

"Now I know what he is trying to do for revenge...Hes trying to ruin our chances to win, and hurting my friends along the way!"

"Thats dumb. Even HE could do better than that." Knuckles said.

"Lets just get Shadow out of here...Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles sighed.

"Why do I have to always give people piggy-back rides..?" Knuckles asked.

"Cause you are the strongest." Sonic answered. Knuckles rolled his eyes and carried Shadow away.

_The shadow of evil appeared on a building..._

"This should be interesting. Destroying every last one of those hogs.'' Metal Sonic said.

Amy suddenly awoke from her bed and she led herself onto the roof.

"You..." Amy said. Metel Sonic relized he was being watched and quickly covered himself with his cloak.

"Who are you! Go away!" Metal Sonic shouted.

"You...You are hurting my friends! Stop it!" Amy shouted. Metal Sonic reconized who the voice belonged to.

"Amy Rose..." He said. Amy backed away as Metal Sonic turned and faced her.

"What brings you here?"

"Why are you wearing a cloak?"

"...That is none of your business, is it?" Metal Sonic answered.

"Really..."

Amy quickly ran to Metal Sonics side and pulled the cloak off.

Metal Sonic wasno longer...Metal...He had skin, he was a real hedgehog! He was blue like Sonic, and his Sonic-Heroes hair style was the same. His eyes were bloodred and his gloves were black. The only thing that freaked Amy out the most was the scar across Metal Sonics face.


	4. Chapter 4

"What...What happened to you...?" Amy asked.

"...You might want to sit down." MetalSonic said. Amy sat down on the edge of the building.

"After I was buried into a sand box by a wierd, black hedgehog, Dr. Eggman stole me and made me a real body. But my metal Body is still inside me, my skin is very sensative. So I wear a cloak, just incase. Anything could possibly melt my skin and turn me into a robot again." Metal Sonic said.

"Wow... Thats really-" Before Amy could answer, her hand that she was leaning on slipped, which caused her to fall off the building, WHICH Sonic noticed.

"Amy!" He shouted. Amys screams could be heard through out the races.

_The shadow of evil must take action..._

Metal Sonic quickly grabbed his cloak and jumped off the building.

**"This is gonna hurt tomorrow!" **The creepy voice said.

Metal Sonic quickly grabbed Amy and let her onto the ground. Sonic ran over to them.

"Hey, you!" Sonic shouted.

"Take her! I dont want her!" Metal Sonic said, quickly handed Amy to Sonic and dissapeared.

"What the heck..." Sonic said.

"That was kind wierd..." Amy said.

**_TAILSS HOUSE_**

"Okay, tomorrows schedual is...

Sonic VS. Wave, he has to fill in for Shadow. Tails you are going to VS. Storm because you werent able to yesterday, and Rouge, you will face Jet." Cream said.

"Got it." Sonic agreed. Knuckles sat by Amy.

"So what did Metal Sonic say to you?" Knuckles asked.

"It was SO wierd... He had REAL hedgegofs skin...But still a robot underneath. And he had this nasty scar on his face." Amy answered.

"Freaky." Knuckles said.

"Im kinda bored. Lets move on to the next day." Sonic said.

**_NEXT DAY..._**

**"Okay, folks! Get ready for day 2 of the Mecha Riders race! First up is Sonic VS. Wave!" **The voice said.

"Thats still kinda creepy..." Tails said.

**Ready...**

**Set...**

**GO!**

Sonic and Wave jumped on their boards and set off.

_The shadow of evil watches the race..._

"Ah...Sonic the hedgehog... Lets see what I can do with you..." Metal Sonic raised his hand at the field.

"Stop, now!" Amy shouted. She jumped on Metal Sonics back and clenched his neck.

"S...Stop you pink rat!" Metal Sonic shouted. He grabbed Amys arms and threw her across the building, but she just came right back.

"Why must you ruin this?" Metal Sonic asked.

"I wont let you hurt Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. She pulled off Metals cloak and slammed his body down with her pika pika hammer. Half of Metal Sonics skin was ripped off.

Sonic heard the crashing and quickly looked back.

"Tails, what is going on?" Sonic asked through the microphone.

"Not sure. There was this big bang, and something that looks like dead skin all over the walls..." Tails answered.

"Well I cant come over right now, Im racing! Just figure out what is going on!" Sonic said.

"Roger that." Tails answered.

"Amy, whats up?" Tails shouted from down below.

"Everything is okay! Metal Sonic was gonna hurt Sonic, but I stopped him!" Amy shouted back.

"Get down from there! You destroyed half the building, it might collapse!" Tails said.

"Okay!"

Metal Sonic arose.

"You.." He grabbed her by the neck. "You are a pest, you are going to ruin everything! I will..."

Suddenly, Metal Sonics arm went into shock.

"Aggghh!" He shouted, letting go of Amy. Amy quickly ran away while Metal Sonic was in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

While Metal Sonic was in pain, he had flash backs of how he got the skin in the first place. And what else Dr. Eggman did to him...

_"Finally I can test this skin on something."_ Dr. Eggman said. Metal Sonic was floating in a capsule filled with green liquid.

"But He must be careful. Anything physical of un physical could melt the skin. This skin is also more than just a fashion statment. It is also made to cover his feelings. All he can now thing about is darkness and evil. I am 100 sure he can destroy Team Sonic."

Metal Sonic snapped out of it.

_"Thats right... This skin can make me more powerful...But it also covers my compassion and love. All I can think about is evil... This side of me can destroy the Sonic Team, and I am willing to use it!" _Metal thought. The skin suddenly flew back onto his body, giving him the ability to do an evil grin.

"Lets do it."

Suddenly, the building was shaking. He got up and dissapeared from the building. Screams of the people who were in the building were heard everywhere.

"We gotta do something!" Tails said.

"But Im almost done with the race!" Sonic said.

"Well hurry up and finish! Many people are gonna be killed!" Knuckles said.

"Roger that."

Sonic quickly used his speed boost and flew past the finish line.

"What the heck-" Wave said. Sonic quickly jumped off his board and ran to the building.

"Sonic, help them!" Amy shouted.

"What am I soppose to do?" Sonic asked.

"Chaos control!"

"But I dont have a chaos emerald with me!"

"What will we do...?"

Amy looked up in the sky, noticing Metal Sonic was floating.

"Metal Sonic, help!" She shouted.

"Metal Sonic!" Sonic said.

Metal Sonic heard her cries and glared at her.

"All those people are gonna die!" Amy shouted.

Metal Sonic saw the building, then stared at Amy.

_"The other part of me...It is seeping through..."_

Metal Sonic pointed his finger at the building, it was a miracle! The building put itself back together. Amy dried her tears and smiled.

"That was unbelievable..." Sonic, Tails and Knuckles said at the same time.

Metal noticed the skin on his left hand peeled off, it didnt grow back.

"Stupid kindness...It is melting my skin away. I must be more carefull." Metal said.

**_TAILSS HOUSE_**

"Okay, the score is 3 and 2. We are only losing by 1. We didnt get to finish the races again today, so tomorrow I am facing Wave, Cream is racing Storm and Amy is going to race Jet. Got it?" Tails said.

"Got it." Sonic agreed.

"But what is Metal Sonic attacks again?" Amy asked.

"Well then someone has got to keep him distracted, but you dont hit him with a hammer that will cause an entire building to collapse! Shadow, will you take care of it?" Tails asked.

"Roger that." Shadow agreed.

**_NEXT DAY-SEMI FINALS._**

**"Racers, get ready!" **The voice said.

Ready...

Set...

GO!

Tails and Wave jumped on their boards and took off. Shadow was keeping watch on a building.

"Where are you, metal butt..." Shadow said to himself. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in the sky.

"No more interuptions! I am going to kill that fox!" Metal said. He raised his hand at the track.

"Hey, bolt brain!" Shadow shouted. He turned on his hover-shoes and hovered into the sky.

"Leave Tails alone!"

"You hedeghogs cant let me be, can you?"

Shadow and Metal began to fight each other. Tails made it past the finish line.

"YEAH, ALRIGHT TAILS!" Sonic cheered. They ran over to the finish and congradulated him.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow and Metal were still fighting. Shadow was bleeding badly, but Metal Sonic stood tall.

'"Alright, hedgehog. If you leave, I will let your fox friend be." Metal Sonic promised.

"Oh, no! Do you think Im stupid!" Shadow shouted.

"Well, since you buried me into Creams sandbox I do think you are kinda stupid." Metal answered.

"What I mean is, Tailss race is over! Now youll just attack the next person who is racing!" Shadow said. "Hey look, Cream is racing."

Metal Sonic sighed.

"Fine. Go away and I will spare the rabbit girl...Or do you even care if I destroy her?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Of course I do..."

"I mean, you couldnt even hold her hand, why would you care for her life?"

"Quiet!" Shadow shouted.

"Just leave and shell finish this race unharmed." Metal Sonic said. Shadow calmed himself down.

"...Fine." Shadow agreed. He hovered back to the building.

_"I hate that guy..."_

**"And the winner is Storm!" **Said the creepy voice. Jet and Wave went to congradulate him.

"I just...Wasnt good enough..." Cream said.

"You did just fine. But you are just a beginner. No big deal, we are now tied." Tails said.

**Racers, get ready!**

**Ready...**

**Set...**

**GO!**

Amy and Jet pushed off their boards


	7. Chapter 7

As Metal Sonic watched the race, he thought of things about Amy.

_"Sonic the Hedgehog gaurds Amy Rose because they are 'friends..' But if I had her, I would not treat her like a friend, I would treat her as a servant. And by taking her...Id destroy Sonic in the process...I think I may have an idea." _He thought.

Now I know it was a quick race, but Jet crossed the finish line, Amy followed after him.

"Ohh..." Amy moaned. "I lost.."

"Thats okay, Amy. Tomorrow well get them." Tails said. Sonic ran up to them.

"Im sorry, Sonikku.."

"Thats okay Amy."

Amy grabbed her board and went to the starting point, leaving Tails glaring at Sonic angrily.

"..What? Its cute when she says it." Sonic said. He grabbed his board and went to the starting point. Tails sighed.

**_TAILSS HOUSE_**

"Tomorrow is the finals, we gotta win, people! Nothing should go wrong tomorrow! If something goes wrong tomorrow I will cry in my sleep every single night." Tails said. Everyone just stared at him.

"Okay...Tomorrow Sonic is racing Jet, Knuckles is racing Storm and I am racing Wave. (Again). So everyone rest up tonight, and Sonic why is everyone staying at my house tonight?"

"Cause your house is the biggest." Sonic answered.

"No its not! Your apartment is the biggest-"

"Just get some sleep, everyone!"

**_AMYS ROOM (REALLY TAILSS LIVING ROOM)_**

Amy fell asleep fast. She was tired from all the excitement from the races. And tired from the very-close heart attack from what almost happened to those people in the building.

_A dark shadow appeared in the window..._

Amy suddenly awoke. She saw the shadow in the window reaching out to her. She screamed like heck.

Sonic heard her screams and quickly ran to the living room. Amy was gone.

"TAILS! AMY HAS DISSAPEARED!" Sonic shouted.

"Dude, I am RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Tails shouted back. Sonic saw a note.

_Dear Sonic the hedgehog,_

_I have taken your precious Amy Rose. Tomorrow we will race at Babylon Garden to see who gets to keep her. If you win, I will return her to you safely. If I win, I get to do whatever I want to her...And YOU get to watch. You may still use your microphone to stay in contact with your geeky friend, Miles, but I will not use a board. I am going to use my boosters to race. Dont think I am going to go easy on you._

_Signed, Metal Sonic._

Sonic shook in anger. He clenched his fists.

"That...That monster..." He said.

"I know! He called me Miles!" Tails said. Sonic glared at Tails. Tails could see very clearly the anger and rage in his eyes.

"S-sorry." Tails said.

"Forget the race tomorrow, Tails! Metal Sonic wants his revenge, and I want mine!" Sonic said.

"But Sonic, we dont even know what time we need to go to Babylon!"

Sonic looked at the note again.

_P.S.- Meet me at Babylon 4:00 p.m._

"4:00." Sonic said.

**_SAME NIGHT---BIG GREEN PLATFORM FLOATING IN THE SKY._**

"Lemme go, you big stupid chunk of robot dung!" Amy shouted. Metal Sonic was getting real annoyed by her big mouth.

"Will you just-" Metal Sonic couldnt finish his sentence as he looked back at Amy. Amy was afraid and angry.

"...This is how it is going to go down. Tomorrow at Babylon Sonic and I are going to race. You are the trophy. If Sonic wins, you will be returned to him unharmed. If I win, I do ANYTHING I want to do to you. And Sonic gets to watch." Metal said.

"What? Me? No! You cant do this to me!" Amy said.

"There is a twist I didnt tell Sonic." Metal said. Amy stayed quiet.

"I planted a bomb on Babylon. It is powerful enough to cause Babylon to fall to the ground. That is how I get to destroy Sonic." Metal said. Amys eyes filled with tears.

"You cruel robot! I hate you!" She shouted. "You are even worse than Dr. Eggman and Black Doom combined!"

"Why, thank-"

"Quiet! Im not finished!" Metal Sonic was silent.

"I always thought of you as a kind hearted creature. But now I see you as a horrid monster! And THAT is not a compliment!"

Metal Sonic was still silent.


	8. Chapter 8

"I dont need your pathetic attempt to try and make me feel bad about what I am doing. Oh, did I forget to mention that you will be strapped to my back while I am racing?" Metal Sonic said.

"I hate you." Amy said. "I liked you then, hate you now and forever.'' Metal Sonic was wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"About What?"

"What did you say?"

"I said I like you then, hate you now and forever."

Another piece of skin slithered off Metal Sonics rib. But he didnt notice.

"You shouldnt waste your breath. You need the energy to scream for tomorrow." Metal said. Amy quietly loosened the ropes that tied her up. She noticed a slot was in Metal Sonics rib. As he turned around Amy quickly pulled out her pika pika hammer and stuck the handle into Metals rib. He screamed in pain.

"Leave Sonic alone, and I wont kill you!" Amy shouted. But as she ran to the end of the platform, she noticed there was no way to get off. She quickly turned around to see if MetalSonic was going to attack her.

...But he didnt. He just layed on the ground. The pika pika hammer was still stuck in his rib.

"How am I gonna get off this thing.." She asked herself quietly. But as she looked around to find a way off the platform, she felt pity for Metal Sonic.

She quietly tip toed to Metal Sonic. He didnt move. She slowely grabbed her pika pika hammer and pulled it out of Metals rib. It was smudged with oil.

"Gross." She said. Metal Sonic moved, so she jumped a bit. But Metal didnt get up. He still layed on the ground.

"Is he dead?" She questioned herself. She went back to the corner of the platform and layed there.

**_NEXT DAY...3:34 P.M._**

Metal Sonic finally woke up. Oil was all over the floor from yesterday. Amy was still asleep.

Metal pushed some buttons on the wall, it made a little tube come out. He stuck it in his stomach. I think he was re-fueling.

"Wake up, hedgehog!" Metal Sonic said. Amy quickly awoke.

"Get ready, we are leaving in 26 minutes." He said. Amy was silent.

"Ill destroy him if he hurts Sonic..." Amy said quietly. But Metal Sonic heard her.

"How do you know one of your friends wont just de-activate the bomb?" Metal Sonic asked.

Amy was silent.

"Put on your racing outfit, this is gonna be a wild ride." Metal said. Amy gulped.

**_4:00 P.M._**

Tails flew everyone to Babylon. Sonic walked to the starting point, waiting for Metal Sonic.

"Come on out, metalbutt!" Sonic shouted. Metal Sonic suddenly appeared.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I was born ready." Sonic answered.

"Okay, since the creepy voice..." Tails began.

**"Are you ready, racers?"** It was the wierd voice!

"Looks like everyone is watching you, Sonic." Knuckles said. Sonic noticed Metal Sonic was wearing a cloak.

"How are you gonna race while wearing that?" Sonic asked.

"Brace yourself." Metal said. He took off his cloak and Amy was strapped to his back.

"Amy!-"

"Sonic, dont worry. Ill be fine." She said. Sonic nodded.

**Ready...**

**Set...**

**GO!**

Sonic pushed off his board and Metal Sonic started up his boosts.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy remembered the bomb and quickly waved her hands to Sonic.

"Sonic, Metal Sonic planted a bomb in Babylon tower! Tell Tails!" Amy shouted. Metal Sonic taped Amys mouth.

"Tails! Metal Sonic has planted a bomb in Babylon tower! You and Knuckles gotta go de-activate it!" Sonic said through his microphone.

"A bomb! Got it!" Tails said. "Knuckles, we gotta go de-activate a bomb!"

"Huh?"

Sonic and Metal continued their race. Metal Sonic raised his hand in front of him.

"Grounds, break!" He shouted. Suddenly, the ground began to break.

"Agh!" Sonic shouted.

"Metal Sonic, you cheater!" Amy shouted. She again stuck her hammer handle into his rib.

"Aaggh!" He shouted. "Take it out!" Amy quickly took out the handle and Metal Sonics rib. Oil flew everywhere but Metal Sonic kept going.

Meanwhile..

"We are at the tower, but where is the bomb?" Tails asked.

"Do you think it is under that drape?" Knuckles asked. Tails sighed and uncovered the bomb.

"It is set to 2 minutes. But it looks sensative..." Tails said.

"Wed better mess with everything." Knuckles said, pushing athousand buttons.

"Knuckles..!" Tails shouted.

Meanwhile..

Amy just hung-out on Metals back...When suddenly time stopped.

"...What?" She wondered. She suddenly saw something in her head.

Under Sonics board had this little machine on it...It was set for 1 minute. Suddenly time startedmoving again. She had to think fast, but she couldnt tell Sonic because Metal Sonic had taped her mouth. She had to hurry and get the tape off her mouth.

Meanwhile... Tails had tied up Knuckles and tossed him into a corner so he could try and figure out how to turn off the bomb.

"Please, Tails! I wont push anything anymore! Untie me!" Knuckles begged.

"Quiet, Knuckles!" Tails shouted. Tails made a stupid move by pushing a button. It set the bomb to 56 seconds.

"Agh!" Tails panicked.

"Smooth..."

Meanwhile..

The bomb under Sonics board was now at 23 seconds. Amy couldnt do anything. So she decided to try and chew through the tape. It tasted awfull, but it worked.

"Sonic! A bomb is set under your board!" Amy quickly shouted. Sonic panicked.

"A bomb!" Sonic shouted back. But it was too late.

3...

2...

1...

Sonics board exploaded. Leaving his head and knees bleeding...And also leaving him on the edge of a turn, which is also the edge of the castle.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted. Amy was now very angry. "You horrible monster!" Suddenly, black liquid came from Amys hand. She grabbed Metals leg, making him trip. The black liquid went inside of him, melting away all of the skin. It hurts more than you think.

"Aggh!" He shouted. He layed on the ground in pain. His 'Sonic heroes' Form dissapeared, turning him into normal Metal Sonic.

Amy ran to Sonic. "Sonic, wake up..." She said.

Meanwhile...

"ONLY 12 SECONDS LEFT, KNUCKLES WE GOTTA GET OUT HERE!" Tails shouted. But no one responded. Tails checked the corner Knuckles was in, all that was there was the ropes he tied Knuckles with.

"HE DITCHED ME! OMG I GOTTA GET OUTA HERE!" Tails shouted. He quickly jumped off the tower and the entire Babylon castle.

Metal Sonic awoke. All of his skin melted away. Nothing was blocking his feelings anymore. He got up, relizing the bomb was still active. He turned to Amy. Amy glared at him in anger.

Suddenly... The countdown was complete! The entire castle began falling apart. A huge chunk of Babylon castle was headed for Amy. Metal Sonic acted quickly. He jumped in front of Amy and Sonic and blocked the falling rubble.

"Why..." Amy asked. But before anyone could answer, the sharp turn Sonic, Amy and Metal were on, began to break. Shadow raced to them.

Oh no! Amy accidentally let go of Sonic. He fell with all of the broken pieces of the castle.

"SOOOONNNIIIICCC!" Amy shrieked. Metal Sonic only stared at Sonic, not knowing what to do. If he could make facial expressions, hed probobly have a worried face. Shadow just flew past Amy and Metal Sonic, using his hover shoes, he grabbed Sonic as he fell and headed for the ground.

Suddenly, the Ground Amy was standing on broke. She fell from the castle, screaming her guts out. Metal Sonic quickly Jumped off the castle. Using his boosts, he flew down and grabbed Amy.

"Let me go!" Amy demanded. Metal Sonic payed no mind.

Shadow finally reached the ground, but right behing him was the castle, about to fall on top of them.

"Oh my gosh!" Shadow shouted. He started up his hover shoes and skated as fast as he could from the castle. Sonic finally woke up.

"Amy...Wheres Amy?" Sonic asked.

"She is somewhere back there, but we cant stop! Babylon his falling!" Shadow answered.

"But we gotta save Amy!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Look!" Shadow said. "Amy is somewhere back there but she isnt alone. Metal Sonic is with her."

"And thats soppose to make me feel better!"

"Just relax! Metals skin melted. He is back to normal."

Sonic sighed and held on tight to Shadows back.

Metal Sonic and Amy finally touched the ground. Metal started up his boosters and fled away from the falling castle with Amy...But something went wrong.

Suddenly, Metal Sonics boosters stopped working. Metal Sonic felt his rib, oil was leaking through it badly.

"Amy..." He said weakly. He was losing energy fast.

"Whats going on! Whats wrong!" She asked.

"My...Energy...Your hammer...It made a leak." Amy quickly looked behind them and had a panic attack.

"We are gonna die!" She shouted.

"Quiet! You are not going to die! Ill protect you or die trying." Metal Sonic said. Amy cried to herself. Metal looked behind them, the castle was getting close. Metal Sonic did the only thing he could, he pushed Amy onto the ground and covered her with his body.


	10. Chapter 10

As Metal Sonic covered Amy with his body, he heard Amy speak to him.

"I dont know...If you meant to hurt anyone before...But I take everything back about what I said about you. If I die, Ill just be glad that I did right here by you...Even though I wanted to be by Sonic."

The leak of oil suddenly stopped. Metal Sonic shut his eyes. This couldnt be the end for them...

Then The castle finally hit the ground. Crushing Amy and Metal Sonic.

"W-where is she!" Sonic said. The others escaped the castle safely. They caought up with Sonic and Shadow.

"Did they make it?" Tails asked. Sonic lowered his head and cried quietly.

"Amy.." Knuckles said softly. Shadow stared at the castle.

"Whats that?" Shadow asked. He pointed at the castle. Sonic raised his head to see what he was talking about. A yellow light appeared from under the castle. Two people were floating in it.

"Is that.." Sonic questioned. One figure looked like Sonic, and one was a girl. Sonics eyes widened.

"I-it is them! Amy is alive!" Sonic exclaimed. The two figures floated over to Sonic and the others. Amy ran and hugged Sonic like heck.

"Sonic! Im alive, I cant believe it...!" She said. "But I dont know how it happened..."

"The love and friendship of another." Shadow answered. "Metal Sonic doesnt do limited power when it comes to saving his friends. Maria told me that on her 12th birthday when I saved her pet hamster from floating off ARK."

"Thats very...Touching, Shadow." Tails said. Amy turned to Metal Sonic.

"You are a life saver. For real. I thought I was gonna die." Amy said. Metal Sonic nodded. Amy rapped her arms around him and hugged him. His face burned red. But suddenly, Shadow had a bad feeling. Real bad.

Shadow felt something in the ground. It was moving or something. Suddenly, the began to sink.

"Guys...Guys! The ground is sinking! The castle made some kind of pit with its vibration! We gotta move, like now!" He shouted. Everyone ran away except Metal Sonic.

"Metal Sonic, we gotta leave!" Amy shouted. He shook his head. She ran back to him.

"Dont be stupid! Youll sink into the pit and the castle will go down with you, then youll be crushed!" Amy said.

"Then if that is how it must end, let it be."

"W-what?''

"Who knows if Eggman may kidnapp me again? Will he make me do something even worse and really hurt you?" Metal Sonic said.

"We would never let Eggman take you away again."

"You guys buried me in Creams sandbox."

"That was Shadow and he is an idiot. But we always squirt him with water and he never does it again!"

"I care about you guys too much to take that risk." He said.

"But I dont want you to go!" Amy said, she began to cry.

"Dont cry. You may not believe this, but we may just cross paths again. But if you really cared about me, you must believe me that I must do this." He said.

"You are an idiot for doing this, but I trust that you know what you are doing." She hugged him.

"Now go!" He demanded. Amy ran, only looking back at him once. The ground broke and sank into the ditch. Metal Sonic went along with it.

**The area Metal Sonic died had grew grass and beautiful flowers. Amy visited it every day to pick Sonic flowers. It soon became a spot where all of the little kids played.**

**Metal Sonic remained in his grave for 3 years. **

**But one day, a rabbit child was digging for her time capsule she made when she was 6, when she found a hand poking out of the ground... **

**_THE END_**


End file.
